parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Deadlock (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is the intro for Tom Deadlocked. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Announcer - Walt Disney *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robot C - Mustached Guy (The Brave Engineer) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *ShellShock - Lotso Huggin Bear (Toy Story) *Tyrranhoid Groom - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Commander Sasha - Elsie (Disney's Stanley) *Tyrranhoid Bride - Darth Sweetheart (Star Wars) *Ace Hardlight - Clayton (Tarzan) *Big Al of Al's Roboshack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Soap Actor Lance/Englebert - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Green - Cliff (CatDog) *Kid Nova - Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) *Juanita Alvarez - Lorna (Alice in Wonderland) *Vernon - Winslow (CatDog) *Soap Actress Janice - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Courtney Gears - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Hydro Girl - Amy Rose (Sonic) *Baby Seal - Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Dallas Wanamaker - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Eugene - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Lucy - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Reactor - Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Merc - Lube (CatDog) *Gleeman Vox - Prince Hans (Big Hero 6) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Female Computer Voice - Lillian Disney *and more Transcript *Narrator: One week ago, somewhere in the shadow sector... *(some robots go around to look for clues, but are attacked by a hero, who shoots them all. Qui-Gon arrives and looks around, only to be shot too) *Walt Disney: A dramatic conclusion to one of the most exciting episodes of Dreadzone I have ever seen. Qui-Gon, a Jedi knight, has been terminated by Clayton. He's now alimented a record thirteen contestants in the regular season. *Clayton: Too easy. *Narrator: Eleven hours ago, aboard the Starship Phoenix, at Grosmont station... *(Greene King, No. 841, now in a non authentic British Railways lime green Express passenger livery, as No. 30841, is seen backing down onto a passenger train at Grosmont station, just to show a very good representation of what the preserved N15 King Arthur class 4-6-0, Sir Lamiel, No. 777, owned by The National Railway Museum at York, would look like if repainted in the form) *Bobert: Incoming call from the Mayor of Metropolis. The New One of Metropolis. *Tom: No. Oh, you mean... Right. Just a second. Greetings, Mayor. Well, long time no see. So, is Metropolis still in one piece? *Tara: Greetings, Captain. I see you're taking care of Greene King. *Tom: Well, he's been restored to operating condition, as British Railways guise No. 30841. (puts a headlamp on Greene King's head while Bobert couples up Greene King to his coaches) So he's still running. *Tara: Well, of course. Anyway, I'm afraid there's some bad news. As you'll know, Clayton killed Qui-Gon for about a month ago. I've just been informed that he's a ghost. *Professor Utonium: Oh my gosh. No. *Tom: What happened? *Qui Gon: Since he was involved with some kind of illegal combat sport, something called dreadzone, we know that it's run by this guy... Prince Hans. Now he operates an underground media Empire from within the Shadow Sector. *Bobert: The shadow sector?! *Tom: It's a long list of regions on the place of the galaxy. Many other heroes have disappeared recently and we fear that they might have met with the same fate. Tom, take good care and watch out for gangsters. *(Tom, Bobert, and Professor Utonium climb on board Greene King and blow the whistle and start the train leaving Grosmont for Pickering) Category:Julian Bernardino